<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunset’s never been so bright (when you look into my eyes) by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852236">sunset’s never been so bright (when you look into my eyes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie'>yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jumin Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Holidays, Engagement, F/M, Soft Han Jumin, Vacation, beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s supposed to be watching the waves, but her fiancé is much more captivating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jumin Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunset’s never been so bright (when you look into my eyes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924163">Seashell Sanctuary | Jumin Han</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myakavi/pseuds/Myakavi">Myakavi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome! today's prompt was 'swimming pool' / 'beach.' I chose beach! </p><p>also, you should definitely go check out the work this is inspired by and all of the creator's other works! it's one of my favorite Jumin pieces, it's so lovely.</p><p>I hope you enjoy! thank you! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was sure she’d never felt so relaxed.  </p><p>The warmth surrounding her whole body only reminded her of where she was, her eyes fluttering open once more to take in the scene around her.</p><p>Waves crashed gently onto the shore, bringing her gaze back towards the horizon. The sky was bathed in the softest mixture of sunset she’d ever seen, filling her chest with a childish glee that persisted. The clouds that billowed and rolled parallel to the horizon looked like cotton candy; a gentle, pastel pink that was outlined with lavender shadows. </p><p>She squinted as she glanced quickly at the setting sun, a smile tickling at her lips. It was one of the most beautiful places she’d ever been, but she couldn’t ignore the man sitting next to her, the man who’d been wrinkling his nose at her while complaining about the offensively strong sea salt smell just to make her laugh only moments earlier. </p><p>Her head had leaned over to rest on his shoulder several minutes ago as they sat together in the sand, and being able to feel his body rise and fall with the rhythm of his breathing only served to calm her further. She’d never felt so lucky. </p><p>She lifted her head from him, reaching towards his lap to take his hand in hers. She met his gaze as he looked down at her, smiling up at him in perfect bliss. </p><p>“I thought you might have fallen asleep,” he spoke, his voice floating over the gentle cadence of the waves to reach her ears. She chuckled lightly, shaking her head as she shifted her body to face him. There was a slight hint of teasing in his eyes, a look that she’d come to adore from her fiancé.</p><p>Jumin shifted his gaze away from her, the descending sun reflecting in his eyes and bathing his skin in a warm glow. Out of everything she’d seen on their small holiday, she was completely certain that he was the most beautiful. The way his loose, black hair danced effortlessly in the gentle breeze, the way his lips were curved up into a small smile, the way his irises seemed to ignite in the light of the setting sun. </p><p>Part of her wanted to continue enjoying the view, to watch the final sunset of their trip together, but she couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from him. </p><p>She felt her smile widening as he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, feeling the unequivocal love she had for him begin to burn in her chest. A wave of emotion washed over her, but before she could say anything, his eyes lit up as he watched the scenery.</p><p>“Wow, look at the wave,” he breathed out, a short sigh of awe leaving his lips. But she couldn’t bring herself to look away from him, tears tingling in the corners of her eyes as she admired the man that she loved so much. </p><p>Jumin was smiling until he looked down at her, his expression falling.</p><p>“You missed it,” he spoke plainly, sounding slightly deflated. She blinked quickly, making sure none of her tears escaped and flashing an effortless smile. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” she replied, watching his countenance shift into concern. His other hand came to gently cup her cheek, his eyebrows furrowing together on his forehead. </p><p>“Is something wrong, princess?” he asked gingerly, the pad of his thumb resting near the corner of her eye. She shook her head, unable to think of a simple response that would summarize all the beautifully tangled thoughts about him in her head. </p><p>“What is it? Would you prefer to go home tonight instead of in the morning? It’s no problem if you’re not enjoying yourself,” he told her, no traces of disappointment in his voice. The unbridled care he showed for her only made her even happier to be by his side, making a small, giddy laugh bubble up in her throat. </p><p>“Jumin,” she sighed out, her smile relieving some of the worry in his eyes. “I’ve never been happier.” He blinked at her for a moment, her thoughts finally detangling themselves as the beginnings of a smile appeared on his lips. </p><p>“Being here with you has been nothing short of perfect,” she told him, watching as a strange expression crossed his face. “I feel like I’m in paradise, but honestly, we could be anywhere in the world, and I would still feel that way because I’d be there with <em>you</em>.” She breathed out gently, feeling a pressure behind her eyes once more. </p><p>But she forgot all about that when she saw the bright blush appear on his cheeks. His eyes had widened, a gentle look of surprise and something softer lingering in his stare. </p><p>Before she could say anything, he removed his hands from her face, only to wrap them around her waist. He pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her neck. She blinked in surprise, hugging him back as she felt the heat of his skin press into her shoulder. </p><p>“I love you so much,” he mumbled, pressing a soft kiss at the base of her neck. Her smile had become a grin, pressing into her cheeks and making them ache. His hair was tickling her ear and her cheek, and it made her feel all the more giddy. </p><p>“I love you too, Jumin,” she replied. He let out a deep breath, and she thought he would pull away from her, but he kept her close. </p><p>“Jumin?” she called, wanting to laugh when he didn’t respond. “Are you still blushing?” she wondered, feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach when the heat against her neck only grew. </p><p>“Your sweet words have flustered me beyond comprehension,” he spoke against her skin, prompting an uncontrollable giggle to burst forth from her.  </p><p>This was an entirely new level of shyness for Jumin, and she desperately wanted to see her fiancé’s face and preserve the memory forever in her mind. </p><p>“Jumin,” she dragged out, laughing again as she tried and failed at gently pushing herself out of his embrace. He only pulled her closer, lifting her up and onto his lap, all while keeping his face buried against her. His arms snaked around her middle, his hands making loose fists at her sides and taking pinches of her dress with them. </p><p>Her heart was soaring, completely enraptured by how <em>adorable</em> he could be. She couldn’t help but laugh again, feeling perfectly overwhelmed at all the time she would have to learn everything about Jumin Han, including how embarrassed she could make him. </p><p>“You can’t hide forever,” she teased, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. A deep, thoughtful hum came from his throat, his hold on her staying just as tight. </p><p>“I’ll take that as a challenge,” he spoke against her skin, pressing a kiss to her neck once more and making her smile light up. </p><p>She found herself laughing again, a warm, elated sensation buzzing through her whole body. And when she heard his gentle mirth mixing with hers in a joyful symphony, she had no doubts that she was the luckiest woman alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had so much fun writing this one. i hope you enjoyed, and thank you so much for taking the time to read this! </p><p>stay safe! &lt;3 </p><p>also, here's my mysme tumblr! come say hi! <a href="https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/">yoosungisbabie</a></p><p>my <a href="https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat">Ko-fi</a> as well ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>